


Eyes #28 by Spock

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a large collection of poems about Dr. McCoy, this is Spock's 28th poem about the doctor's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes #28 by Spock

Your eyes like fire; burning ice,  
Yet still cool blue and will entice.  
I've caught myself staring at this vice. 

In your gleeful times, there is that gleam.  
That look; if only this were just a dream.  
I steal my glances when your joy beams.

Alas, those moments with fear or tears;  
Unneeded torment, yet still I cheer,  
For there's beauty in those eyes so clear.

So sharp, so vivid, so constantly livid;  
Emotions seen through this window pair  
Mirror ones I never share.

That wretched curse from within your eyes!  
They see through facades and lies.  
They see through mine; This, I despise.


End file.
